The Hot Wind Blowing
"The Hot Wind Blowing" is Khamsin's boss theme in "Blade Wolf DLC" (not included in the physical version of the game) verified at the release date into Platinum Games website and Ferry Corsten Twitter, on an interview on April 19, 2013. Also, is the final track of the album Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Vocal Tracks. As the battle begins the instrumental version plays, but when Khamsin employs his final Ax counterattack, it transitions to the lyrical version, beginning with "Heat of the desert" and finishing with "Wind of destruction". After this, the song finishes with an extended mix and says the line "All men who bend their will" if the player has not yet defeated Khamsin in the last reaction command. The song describes the life and vision of the soldiers in war, his mission, to fight without getting recognition at the cost of his life and regardless of the reasons, as a weapon taking orders, staying active despite the low, without surrender, by the welfare of others, making the necessary sacrifices, wherever and whenever, despite the manipulation that people may suffer in the media. And of course, the forcing of "freedom" upon others. Also, has a certain equality with The Only Thing I Know For Real, indicates the reflection of the reasons why the mercenaries fighting, only to endure until fate marks the end of his life, no matter what, a method of subsistence, the only thing they know and can do; survival. «'Wind'(s'') '''of Destruction'», the last line at the end of the lyrics, has two references. First (in plural, with letter S: "Wind's'") is for Desperado Enforcement LLC., formed by Sundowner, Mistral and Monsoon, a comparative way to the life of a mercenary who takes orders, acts and disappears when he is indicated (in the same way that the wind carries the physical "destruction" caused in a territory by a lost and forgotten past war). And second (in singular, without letter S: "Win'd'") is a benchmark comparison, "wind of destruction" as the person who carried out the acts, the human weapon. Lyrics The hot wind blowing Jagged lines across the sand The crumbling buildings In our minds are all that stand Just like the buffalo Blindly following the herd We try to justify All the things that have occurred I don't know what I’ve been told But the wishes of the people can’t be controlled I don't know what I’ve been told But the wishes of the people can’t be controlled Heat of the desert Dust settles on my face Without a compass The soldier knows no disgrace Out of the ashes The eagle rises still Freedom is calling To all men who bend their will Here I am Dirty and faceless Waiting to heed your instruction On my own Invisible warrior I am a wind of destruction All men who bend their will We fight for justice In a forgotten place Fulfill our duty Then vanish without a trace Don’t need a medal For all the men we kill Freedom is calling To all men who bend their will Wind of destruction http://platinumgames.com/metal-gear-rising-revengeance-vocal-tracks-lyrics/ Official lyrics from Platinum Games - Do not modify Credits and original composition Written by Jamie Christopherson Lyrics by Jamie Christopherson Produced and Mixed by Jamie Christopherson Additional Production by Ferry Corsten Remixed by Akira Takizawa Vocals Recorded by Logan Mader Vocals: John Bush (courtesy of Metal Blade Records) Guitars: Aaron Kaplan and Graeme Cornies Drums: Ralph Alexander Programming: Ferry Corsten and Jamie Christopherson Category:Songs Category:Music in Metal Gear Rising